


Day 2: Cuddling

by thejammys



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Ask the Odd Family from Asgard
Genre: Fluff, Loki's pregnancy insecurities, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/pseuds/thejammys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor comforts his pregnant, insecure husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Artist lady gave her blessing so now I will never stop :3
> 
> Based on this comic: http://ask-the-odd-family-from-asgard.tumblr.com/post/35884316905/it-just-wasnt-tonys-day-that-day-x
> 
> Warning: Mpreg

oooooooo

 

Thor secretly hoped they were having a girl.

 

Should he and Loki be blessed with another son, he would be just as delighted and proud…but he secretly wished for a daughter.

 

Thor found himself gazing at little girl’s dresses and sparkly shoes when he went shopping with Loki. He found himself admiring picture frames titled ‘Daddy’s Princess’ and little pillows embroidered with ‘Sweet Girl’.

 

Loki maintained that they were horrid, but Thor was pretty sure he was lying. His husband also refused to divulge the sex of the child, even though Thor knew Loki could tell what it was, because he insisted that Thor should learn to love it either way.

 

It was crap, and he was just tormenting Thor, but the blond took it all in stride because that was what he signed up for when he married _Loki_.

 

Speaking of his husband, Thor had not had a kiss in almost two hours and he wanted to rectify that. He had been watching television on the couch while he supervised his son, but now he had a quest: locate his Loki.

 

His three-year old was currently pressing the buttons on the computer in the living room, which the odd couple tended to leave unplugged so Erik couldn’t accidentally break it. Thor smiled fondly at his son before standing up to begin his search when he heard crying coming from their bedroom.

 

Just as well, he was going to look there first anyway.

 

When Thor rounded the corner of their bedroom he saw Loki was seated on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands as he sobbed quietly, shoulders shaking and gasping for breath.

 

Immediately, Thor darted to his side and exclaimed, “Loki! My dearest love, why are you crying?”

 

But the trickster just shook his head and continued to wail.

 

“Loki, my love, please tell me what’s wrong,” the thunder god pleaded, taking a seat next to his weepy partner as he did so.

 

“I will sound silly and vain if I tell you,” Loki cried as he gently rubbed the curve of his belly.

 

“You are often vain so this is no problem!” Thor replied enthusiastically without a trace of judgment or sarcasm. The wonderful thing about Thor was that he was always genuine in his interactions, never having to force his excitement or interest in things – so he truly meant that Loki should not feel concerned about such things because he was _always_ silly and vain and Thor loved him all the same.

 

The problem with Thor is that he is dim-witted.

 

At least the glare Loki gave him made the depressed look disappear.

 

Thor realized his mistake and bowed his head. “I spoke without thinking,” he apologized. He felt Loki move next to him as though he were going to get up and shot his arm out to place his hand on his husband’s shoulder and keep him there. “Loki, _please_ talk to me. Tell me what ails you.”

 

The trickster was silent and had gone back to staring at his stomach sadly, so Thor wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist and pulled Loki into his side, resting his head in his husband’s. He turned to press a gentle kiss into those dark locks and held his lips there for several seconds, willing for all of his love and adoration of his partner to just sink into his scalp.

 

Would that he could just press a button and make Loki understand how much he was loved. “Please?” he asked again softly against his beloved’s head.

 

Loki sighed beneath him, and Thor could feel the way his breath shuddered – as though he were close to tears.

 

“I just…” he began quietly before stopping and taking in another shaky, crying breath. “I feel so…disgusting!” he finished  as his voice finally cracked and the tears started to flow. His hands went up to cover his face as he cried into them, and Thor pulled back so he could look at his lover.

 

“Why do you feel disgusting? Did you eat something bad?” he asked sincerely, taking the hand that was around Loki’s waist and moving it to tenderly rub his back.

 

Oh, Thor.

 

Loki pulled his hands away and looked at his husband like he was an idiot. “No, you buffoon!” he snapped. “I feel _disgusting_ because I am a fat, gelatinous _blob_!”

 

Before Thor could respond and attempt to ease his husband’s worries, his lover took a deep, shuddering breath and continued yelling.

 

“When I’m not _eating al the time_ , I’m vomiting! All day! I can’t keep anything down but I still keep stuffing my face,” he sobbed. “I’m like Volstagg! I’m a gluttonous, sickly, bulbous _monster_ that you can’t even make love to anymore because I’m so huge!”

 

Oh my. That was quite a lot of yelling and feels to deal with.

 

As much as he wanted to scream at Loki that he was crazy, Thor knew when to grab his husband and shake him (incidentally when he was heavy with child was _not_ the time to do that) and when to take a gentler approach. The thunder god climbed off of the bed and moved so he was kneeling in front of Loki. He pulled both of his husband’s hands off of his face to hold them in his own, and then waited for Loki to look at him before he spoke.

 

“I have a confession, my love,” Thor said softly as he lightly rubbed circles with his thumbs on the pale hands he was holding.

 

The trickster made a pained expression at that, fearing that his husband would just agree with everything he had said.

 

“I have a major kink for you when you’re pregnant.”

 

Thor could tell by the shock on his husband’s face that his words were not only unexpected, but not believed. He leaned forward so he could press a kiss to the swollen curve of his lover’s belly, where his child rested just below…

 

He looked up at Loki and once more waited until his clear blue eyes met Loki’s emerald greens.

 

“When you are like this, heavy with my child,” he began, pausing only to pull his husband’s shirt up so he could press another kiss to Loki’s bare abdomen, “It is _proof_ that I have claimed you,” he murmured against the skin.

 

Loki looked like he might say something to that, but Thor continued.

 

“You are swollen with my _seed_. Our love making produced a baby – _our baby_ ,” he whispered against the flesh, pressing more kisses with each pause. “I am growing _inside_ you. What could be more attractive than that?” he asked sincerely as he gazed at his husband’s face.

 

Thor was genuine, through and through, and Loki knew that. There was no trace of deceit or forced kindness there; just love and unabashed delight at his perversion.

 

“Loki I would still take you every morning, noon and night with snack time in between, were it not so rough on your body,” Thor cooed, still pressing kisses to the bulge and nuzzling it with his scruff as he squeezed his trickster’s hands. “And I love it when you can’t stop eating – it’s sexy,” he purred.

 

Loki actually let out a weak laugh at that and raised his eyebrow. “You would speak falsehoods to the God of Lies, Thor?”

 

The thunder god shook his head, keeping his beard against Loki’s belly so the hair tickled him. “I speak no falsehoods, husband. You are even more sensual and desirable to me now, as when you carry nothing in your belly but a meal,” he whispered.

 

The God of Mischief let go of one of Thor’s hands so he could fondly stroke his husband’s cheek. “Are you saying I am not as appealing when I am not carrying your babies?” he teased.

 

“That is exactly what I’m saying.”

 

Loki playfully (although pregnancy tended to give him ultra super human strength, so this was not kind) smacked his husband’s head and grinned. “You would have me now, then?” he murmured. “All round and heavy?”

 

Thor planted one final kiss to his lover’s belly before pulling the shirt back down and standing up. “I would make you ride me until you sobbed with pleasure,” he whispered into his husband’s ear, delighting in the shudder that passed through Loki as he did so, “Were it not for our little boy playing in the living room.”

 

Loki’s eyes widened at that. “I thought he was asleep,” he muttered as Thor helped him to stand. “He is so quiet for a toddler. I swear Thor, that child…”

 

Together they walked back through their open bedroom door and into the living room where, sure enough, little Erik was sitting on the floor playing with a remote; his toys and books laying neglected beside him.

 

Loki scowled at the display as he went to sit on the couch. “He will play with anything electronic he can get his hands on, but books be damned,” he grumbled. “Sometimes I wonder if he will take after me at all.”

 

Erik chose that moment to turn around, look at his mother, drop his chin and raise an eyebrow before going back to messing with the remote.

 

“Did our three-year old just sass me?” Loki asked dumbly as Thor roared with laughter before joining his husband on the couch. He moved one of his legs up against the back of the couch and pulled his husband in between them so his chest was flush against Loki’s back and the trickster could rest his head on Thor.

 

“He takes after you more than you realize,” he said fondly as he wrapped his arms around Loki’s middle to hold his belly. “It seems this one will too with its tendency to make a show out of every kick,” he murmured before planting a kiss to his husband’s head.

 

“Yes,” Loki agreed as he placed his hands on top of Thor’s. “She certainly does have a flair for drama.”

 

It took him about half a second to realize what he had said before he heard Thor’s breath hitch.

 

“She?” Thor whispered, holding his breath for the answer.

 

Loki leaned forward so he could shift and look his husband in the face. “Thor I truly did not mean to spoil it, that was not a trick,” he said apologetically (and it was true – he had a different trick all mapped out for revealing the sex of this baby and it involved letting Thor believe they were having another boy). But at the sight of Thor’s face lighting up with such pleasure and delight, and the way tears crept into the corners of his eyes – even the prankster in Loki’s heart was still.

 

“We are having a daughter,” Thor whispered as he cupped Loki’s face in his hands. “We are having a little girl! Oh, Loki!” he cried before smashing his lips into his husband’s and kissing the very breath out of him. “This is amazing – you are amazing – oh, I am so happy – thank you, Loki – thank you – thank you!” he cried out, punctuating each phrase with a hard kiss to his lover’s mouth.

 

Normally, Loki would have scoffed and told Thor to stop making such a fool of himself, but he found himself smiling at his husband’s joy.

 

The thunder god moved his hands from Loki’s face to cradle his belly once more before he began planting kisses there.

 

“We are having a daughter,” he murmured against the curve as Loki saw a tear slide down his cheek.

 

Loki fondly stroked his husband’s hair back. “Yes,” he murmured gently.

 

He would have time to trick Thor and crush his spirit later; now was not the time, especially after he had lifted Loki’s hopes just minutes before.

 

Thor pressed another long, lingering kiss to the belly before sitting back up and pulling Loki to him once more. Once they were back in the same position, with both their hands cradling the swell, the baby kicked.

 

Thunder and lightning erupted in the sky, interrupting the perfectly sunny and pleasant day, and although it was painful and he had winced – Loki hoped that somewhere in the city, Stark had screamed like a little girl and thrown his drink.

 

Erik was no longer startled by the lightning, as he had spent the last several months getting used to it, but he did turn around to look at his parents as though the noise was their fault.

 

“Erik, my love, come here,” Loki commanded gently, holding out an arm for his baby to grab.

 

The toddler did as he was told and climbed up onto the couch with his parents. Without prompting, he slid himself between Loki’s stomach and the back of the couch so he could also lie with his head against his father’s chest and closed his eyes.

 

Thor moved so his left arm was draped over his son and he gave his family a squeeze. He felt deliriously happy right now; as though he shouldn’t be _allowed_ to be this happy – there had to be some law.

 

He tenderly rubbed his husband’s belly with his thumb and hummed in contentment.

 

The odd family laid like that for several hours, cuddling on the couch, and long after Loki and Erik fell asleep in Thor’s arms, the thunder god kept smiling and continued to rub ‘hello’ to his daughter.

 

oooooooo

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
